Welcome to the 40K
by GrimRATS
Summary: Stroy is based on three guys who crossed dimensions from a fictional time on earth into the Warhammer 40K universe. This story is purely fictional and any name or location are purly coincidental. M for violence.
1. Chapter 1 : Get In There

He saw something moved in the shadows from the corner of his eyes, he turned around but did not see anything so he went back to looking forward, under the single light lamp hanging from the barn door, and into the stretch of field where the enemy may come from.

"Bah what enemy" thought the man, "there can't be anyone here, besides no one would suspect this barn to hold a secret underground research lab"

He saw something move again this time is was closer, spinning onto his knees and holding the AK-47 assault rifle tight to his shoulders, he looked down the iron sights to find a chicken staring back at him.

The man sighed he knew that the disguise was necessary but they could have made it a run downed house or something, not an animal barn.

The chicken moved again, pecking on the ground then looking at him and back to pecking at the ground while at the same time moving closer to him.

The man was bored and with the chicken in front of him he found a way to kill some time, taking an aim at the chicken's head he though to himself, "I can always say I though the chicken was an enemy", applying some pressure on the trigger a though crossed his mind "what if they don't buy it? Ahh heck stupid chicken". Feeling stupid he gazed at the chicken wondering if his wife had already tucked his children to bed.

Seeing that the man is distracted, a humanoid figure moved towards the guard like a shadow, slick and silent.

"5 steps away…still distracted? heh your making my job too easy" thought the figure.

With a sudden movement, the figure placed his left hand over the guard's mouth and with a knife in the other hand, he slid the guard's throat and dragged the body into a nearby bush.

"So this is the lab huh?" the figure said as 2 more appear from the shadows. "Well then, let's stick to the briefing and go see what secrets are inside, get out, alive and in one piece that is, radio HQ for an evac and report our findings to the CO"

With that the 3 figures, Derrick (Wolf) Sanders – Rank: Sergeant, Kevin (Dino) Chew – Rank: Privet First Class and Bernard (Rat) Brodbeck – Rank: Corporal of SOT8 (Special Operations Team 8) entered the barn, not knowing that their lives are going to change forever.

The interior of the barn was just like any other, "well the lab is underground anyway" thought Derrick, as he gave the order to his team to spread out and look for any access panels that may be hidden, HQ told them there is a lab but seem to forgotten to tell them how to get in.

After a few moments of searching, there were still no results then Dino broke the silence. "Now if I were to hide an access panel to an underground lab, where would I hide it?" "Well I would be creative and hide it under a stack of hay or something" added Rat sarcastically "like maybe under that one beside you"

"What this one? Darn any smarter and I would wonder how is it that your not a general right now" "Well how about you hummer him and just take a look, who knows maybe you will find some gold stashed underneath." Wolf said, frustration in his tone, as the though of 'mission failure due to not being able to find the control panel' appeared in his mind.

Taking it as an order, Dino looked under the stack of hay just too actually find the control panel, with his jaws hanging limp he turned around and said "It actually is under the hay"

Rat: "Seriously? Im right?"

Dino: "Yea and it seems to use an eye sensor too."

Rat: "Soooo who's going to behead the dead guard outside?"

Wolf: "Guess what Dino, as a reward for finding it you get to do it"

"aww man"

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2 : Into The Fray

**Not related to story – sorry this took two weeks but I was very busy but I have a two week holiday next week so that mean more free time and it will lead to more stories *yay* so im asking you guys (and girls) to hold tight and understand my situation. Well anyway enough rants and here is the second part of the story, all reviews is appreciated)**

* * *

Hydraulic pistons hissed as the floor seem to split in the middle and machineries pulled them apart to reveal a set of stairs leading downwards into the secret base.

"Ok then good work people but this is just that start, Dino you take point, I want no chatter when we're in there and keep your eyes open and remember the route we are taking. I don't want to end up lost down there." Wolf Ordered.

"aww common I just chopped someone's head off and your asking me to take point?"

"Don't whine trooper and I said no chatter."

"Yes sir, understood sir." "Asshole" Mumbled Dino as they went down the steps, their steps as light as possible and their breathing controlled.

After going down the stairs that seemed endless, they finally reached the end and was greeted with a corridor that looked about 5 meters long and at the end of it a door of which seem to belong to an elevator. A single light bulb at the middle of the corridor hangs from the ceiling laminating the corridor.

Darn how deep are we going to go? It would be bad if our only way out is this goddamned thing. Thought Dino as they made their way to the door of an elevator and calling it up as they reached it, as it traveled up, they went prone10 steps away from the elevator door in case there were passengers in the elevator.

It seem to take forever as they waited for the elevator to reach the top but after a while a 'ding' was heard coming from the elevator, sounding its arrival, as the three of them aimed down the attached sights on their weapons.

The doors slowly opened and revealed that no one was in it, Rat let out a sigh of relief as they got up and entered the elevator, but as they took they stepped in the blub started to swing around slightly, causing their shadows to dance around.

Wait a minute, a gust of wind? How is that possible? We are underground unless some one opened…awww shit. Thought Wolf as he pushed the rest inside and pressed the lowest button on the elevator's control panel, which turned out to be a door open button, cursing softly to himself he punched the door closed button followed by the down arrow button. And as the door started to close agonizingly slow for his liking, foot steps could be heard coming from the stairs as heavy boots come in contact with the metal floor. Just as the door closed Wolf caught a glimpse of a boot stepping into view before the elevator's doors shut and started it's descend.

Wolf let out a sigh before realizing that he have been holding his breath and sweating slightly with his heath beating against his chest which seem to sound as loud as a drum.

Once inside they looked around and spotted a small hole at one corner of the lift's ceiling where a security would have been located. Must have been in the process of being replaced thought Wolf as he looked around the roof of the elevator for a maintenance hatch, which he soon found out that it was properly concealed with white paint at the middle of the elevator's ceiling.

Not wasting a moment Wolf asked his men to boost him up as he tried to barge it open with the combined strength of this legs and his men. After a failed first uncoordinated try due to Rat shooting up to boost Wolf before Dino due to his over eagerness causing Wolf to fall side wards and bang his head hard on the side of the lift. They finally managed to get the hatch open and Wolf being the first one up pulled Rat and Dino up one by one before replacing the hatch.

* * *

As the elevator grind to a halt and open it's doors with the uncommon "ding" Wolf let down a 'snake cam' to find that there was no guards. Carefully letting more of the camera down and with it peeking out of the door, his first thought that the 'lab don't have enough security' is instantly demolished as beyond the door lays another corridor, but just half the length of the previous one which they just came from. The other differences was that this time the corridor was twice as wide with a few metal crates around the room some stacked to the top, its contents unknown, but the main problem that Wolf spotted was that is a sentry gun attached to the ceiling of the corridor with a light source behind the gun. This immediately gave Wolf that idea that it runs on a thermal targeting mechanism, but it don't add up as that way it would shoot anything that walks through the door of the lift, unless the light source was placed behind the gun so the operator could see forward.

His first plan was to drop a smoke grenade down the lift's hatch, and another under the sentry gun but faults were quickly raised as he remembered the previous narrow escape. Turning to his team and explaining the situation and his plan as quickly as possible as he could, he told them to all jump down and get behind the crates, either way he knew something was gonna go wrong with the operation. Heck one way or another there will be something that goes wrong in every operation, thought Wolf.

As Rat and Dino checked their guns, Wolf packed the 'snake cam' away and just as he hooked it to his belt, he heard the elevator's doors start to close. "Go now" he ordered in a low but all the same threatening voice.

* * *

A low clang was heard followed by two more caused Romanov Ravitzki to tear his eye from a magazine for entertainment and morale as his friend, which he borrowed the magazine from, would call it, to look at the several monitors that lays in front of him. Almost every monitor shows stretches of corridors besides the central monitor that depicts a circular room with a ramp leading to an elevated platform found at a far side of the room. At the end of the ramp was a circular gateway that was wired to the many computers that if found close to the walls of the room, which are manned and operated by several scientist and a few patrolling guards that frequently enter and exit the circular room. The rest of the elevated area was surrounded by glass that could withstand almost any shock applied to it, and above the platform hangs six sharp edged poles that are twisted to the middle of the platform, which seemed like legs that belonged to insects to Romanov.

Scanning every screen form the bottom left to the top right screen, one of them particularly got his attention, the access lift doors was half closing but no one was leaving or entering it, turning the sentry to look below, he still did not see anyone. For a second he wanted to alert his officer but he remembered that that Natico was a trouble maker and did not really liked him, and it could be that he sent the lift down, empty, to make him panic and get into trouble by raising a false alarm. Ohh no you wont fool me heh nice try though. Though Romanov not knowing that Natico is dead, his body hidden in a bush, his head decapitated and hid in a pile of unsorted hay.

* * *

Rat was the last one to get into the cover of the crates and just as he got into cover, the whine of the sentry gun's movement could be heard and no one dared too peek out until the whining stopped. Wolf pulled one of his flash bang grenades from his belt before ordering Dino to move from cover to cover to the end of the corridor, he placed his finger in the safety ring of the grenade, ready to throw it towards the sentry gun incase things got ugly.

After a few quick, short dashes from cover to cover Dino managed to get to the other side of the corridor without being noticed by the sentry gun. Rat then followed him under Wolf's order to move up. Hooking his grenade back onto his belt, Wolf dashed from cover to cover and eventually linked up with the others, safely out of the sentry gun's field of view, that is unless it turned for some reason or another.

The blast doors opened as Dino hacked into the console and then the database, he then downloaded the lab's blueprints and sent it to his team's SAS (Situational Awareness System) through its wireless links, so they know where they will be going. Assessing the blueprint, one particular room that is circular in shape and bigger than most of the other rooms, this room was immediately marked as the first priority of investigation but they would first have to find the lab's computer data banks so Dino can work his magic.

The rest of the trip to the data bank was uneventful besides having to time their moves when they encountered rotating security cameras and motion sensors. Leaving their electronics expert Dino in the data bank, which he happily started tapping into, Rat and Wolf made their way towards the circular room that was only two corridors and a room away but the room that they have to cross is a gym that is currently being used, radioed Dino through their PRR(Personal Role Radio). Wolf's first plan was to find another route but it was instantly scrapped as Dino informed that the other access routes to the circular room are frequently patrolled.

Their other plan was to wait until those inside leave the room but it was uncertain how long they would stay there or if other would enter and just as they were about to join Dino in the data bank room, Dino radioed in that an accident happened in the gym and a loss of a personal was reported. The victim was bench-pressing when he loss his grip on the bars causing it to fall and this caused 120 Kilograms of weight to ram straight onto his windpipe, crushing it and the resulting momentum caused the head to snap back, breaking his neck, killing him instantly. Others in the room, who saw this instantly loss all motivation to continue working out, thus heading for the lockers and shower rooms, some, the friends of the victim, carried the body with heads hung low and hearts heavy towards the medical room.

Dino gave the go and Rat and Wolf moved in but as they moved half way across the room, the door opens and a moderately built guard who returned to get his canteen he left behind. They looked at each other for a moment dumbfounded before the guard's body slump to the ground, a hole in his head that first leaked blood then a clear liquid with brain matter. Rat was still in a daze with the sudden change of events until Wolf grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door while radioing Dino to regroup ASAP (as soon as possible). Their cover would be compromised in the matter of seconds and they have yet to complete their objective.

By the time they regrouped in the corridor after the gym, the alarm was raised and they dashed into the circular room using the sudden outburst of confusion and panic as their final cover, weapons ready neutralizing every hostile with well-placed shots to the head or to the chest. Several overseer scientists tried to draw their pistols but were shot down before they can take the shot, while others ran out of the room, some stayed behind and started typing into the computers connected to the gateway on the ramp, causing the six poles to charge up and spin like an extraction fan.

Several doors opened and guards poured into the room but SOT8 was ready for them and they were using the computers as cover and picking off targets one by one, this time with short burst as more scientists evacuated the area. SOT8 had messed up and is most likely to die here, but if we are to die here, then we will drag as much of these sorry khekers along to hell with us too. Thought Wolf as he fired his gun at the advancing guards.

"Shit! I'm pinned!" shouted Rat as his cover was being chipped apart by the guards with a constant rate of fire. Seeing this Dino threw a fragmentation grenade towards an area where some guards were using as cover before shouting "Frag out!" killing 2 guards and wounding another. Seeing the chance Rat took a dash to another cover closer to the ramp while bullets zip past him, as he was running back he saw that a scientist stayed behind and was still working furiously on something which became clear when red flashing lights flooded the room and a mechanized voice sounded on the PA (public system) system. "I think they initiated a self destruct system." Shouted Dino from his cover, as the guards shut the doors and left them too their doom. "Then what is that guy doing?" asked Rat as the last scientist is now rushing between computers, and typing furiously in them. "Hey!" shouted Wolf, but the scientist just ignored them, Dino pointed his gun towards the scientist, before remembering that they can't kill any civilians but he still kept his gun pointing at the scientist.

Electricity shot out simultaneously from each pole, that is now extended and spinning round quickly, and struck the ground but leaving some kind of white swirl in the middle of the platform. The poles start to spin even faster and cause the swirl to grow bigger until it covered the platform and stopping just before the gateway. Suddenly the scientist dropped into a crouch, the sudden movement made Dino fire a shot towards the scientist but missed and struck the computer instead, causing it to spark and flare. The scientist dashed towards the gateway and disappeared into the mist. "You know I think we should do the same thing he did." Suggested Rat "it's worth a try, I mean a try is better than just standing here and waiting for this place to blow up." Just as he said that the computed that Dino damaged blew up and caused the six poles to send another burst of electricity towards the platform, this time causing a black tear in the white swirl. "Go now or never." Ordered Wolf as they all dashed into the tear just as the self destruct count down ended.

* * *

Orbiting high above earth, a spy satellite that is recording the barn and its surrounding area watches as a pillar of flame burst through the barn from the underground turning rocks into deadly shrapnel and that showered the small batch of white coated scientist and other survivors that managed to squeeze into the elevator that led them into safety.

Watching the live feed, the general concluded the operation a failure and called the evac units to pull out leaving no evidence that they have ever been there.

* * *

**I don't know why I left the ending like that but i hope that you did not get confused with this chapter, anyway please if you find any faults or have any opinions on my story then please PM me or write a review, I always look forward to read them.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Crossing Worlds

**Sorry about the delay. Getting really stressed out from school now-a-days but what can i say, when your crossing dimensions (not that i know for sure) nothing much happens, i tried to extand and add more to this chapter but its not like i can add much more so its best to just stick to the point.**

* * *

First, there was only darkness. Rat could still feel his equipment's weight but felt nothing under his foot. He couldn't hear anything as if he was in space, though he could still breathe. He then spot a small bright pink light, squinting his eyes to try and see it clearer, it seem so far away, but it could be it is just a small hole too, as there was no way to differentiate things in the darkness. He tried to move forward but his legs just swing forwards and back. He looked around for his comrades but in vain, he tried again to move closer to the light but it just seem to prove the face that he is floating at one spot. Finally feeling agitated he shout out "WHERE THE HECK AM I!". Just as he said that, he suddenly feel himself getting flung towards the light, not straight towards it but as though he was on a roller coaster, going left, right, up and down, just that it was not thrilling and that he was not enjoying it.

After what seem like an hour, the light engulfed him and he was blinded by the sudden increase of light assaulting his eye from all direction. When he is able to finally able to open his eyes again, he found himself in an purple tunnel with orange, yellow, red and sometimes green lightning slashing in the purple mist that surrounds him. Now being able to see he turn his head and try to look for his team again. He found Wolf to his right, passed out and Dino below him, looking to the left and right, also looking for his teammates. "Hey Kevin" called out Rat, hearing this Dino looked left and right again then looked below, "look up will you?" called out Rat, Dino looked up and gave a smile of relief, "can you reach my leg?" asked Rat, "we'll see" was his reply. Reaching up, Dino grabbed Rat's boot and pulled himself up and slightly lowering Rat. When Dino was about eye level to Rat, Rat told him to grab on to his equipment belt and try to push Rat towards Wolf. After a few tries Rat finally managed to grab onto Wolf's hair "don't hate me for this" Rat whispered to the still unconscious sargent, pulling with all his might, he managed to pull Wolf towards him.

Now that they are together again and that the danger of being separated is gone, Rat start to take in more of his surroundings. Sometimes in the corner of his eyes, he could see what he think is a shadow of a face appearing and disappearing in the purple mist, there is also something that seem to be scratching his brain and it was starting to drive Rat mad with irritation. "Hey where do you think we are?" he asked Dino, trying to get the immage out of his head, "hemaaa?", looking at Dino's face, he notice that his friend's eyes were starting to roll back and that he seem to be struggling to stay conscious. "Hey you ok? What's wrong?" Rat asked with worry in his voice, and after a few more murmuring which Rat cannot make out, Dino passed out.

"That should do it" Rat though out loud as he clipped the belts they are wearing to form a chain so that they would stay together and hopefully not drift off. Suddenly he a heard a fluttering sound as though a bird flew over his head, looking around he see a blue humanoid shaped in the purple swirl, holding some kind of staff with what seem like wings that is very far away or just really small. Squinting his eyes to see it clearer, it seem to be flying to words them with its free hand reaching towards them. As it get closer Rat can see that it have a head of a bird, and a sudden chill ran down his spine, he seen something like that before, a god, yes an Egyptian god, Ra yes that's the name Ra, but this one is different, this have a feeling of death and something about it is just wrong.

Double-checking the belt, he notices that their equipment were starting to melt like butter over a flame. He watched with a mixed feeling of shock and amazement as metal slowly start to run to the back of his body and drip away to the top, back and bottom of the purple tunnel. Looking back that the thing that is trying to get to them, Rat sees that it is reaching them. _God please don't let that thing reach us_. Though Rat and suddenly a bright light washed over everything, it blinded him but somehow he could keep his eyes open without them hurting and through the white swirl, he felt warm and safe. Then he caught a sight of what seem to be someone fused to cables sitting on a golden throne, and then there was darkness again, but this time he found it hard to breath. Pulling Wolf and Dino into a headlock, Rat try to keep his arms firm but gentle so as to not hurt his comrade and his friend, but with his lung starting to scream for air and with his vision blurring, Rat found it hard to even stay awake, with all his will Rat prayed. _Whoever is out there listening to me right now, please let us be safe. Please. I beg of you. Please let us be safe_. Before he passed out he could feel the warmth he felt when he saw the golden throne and the person who rest upon it.

* * *

**L****ooking forward to comments, reviews and critics so it you have emm loaded then shoot emm to kill.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Wake up, it's time to work

**Writer's blocks are really annoying ****and heck researching took a while and did I say coming up with names is hard? Well anyway here you go**

* * *

Sirens blared as the people of Agrirok, an alpha world in the Ultima Segmentum, rushed to the closest shelter. The astropaths were going crazy as they started to claw at the walls and their own heads, most dying as the warp-storm appeared, others were not so lucky as PDF officers struggle to decide whether if they should end the astropath's suffering or not.

Finally locking up the livestock's barn, Hex Barzano start to make his way to the closest shelter where he knew his family would be found, after a quick dash and a few turns that is followed by another run, he reached the shelter and was reunited with his family.

As quickly as it started, the warp-storm disappeared leaving no evidence of a situation that placed a planet into a state of panic. As the people stayed in the shelter for the announcement that everything is fine, heavy rain started to fall. After what seemed like hours the announcement form the planetary governor came and the people of Agrirok went back to their everyday lives, thanking the emperor that the incident passed with out trouble.

As the Barzano family was going back to their house, they told Hex to check on the life stock, in case someone or something, in all the panic, took their lifestocks from them and to check if anything's damaged. _Its always me, I do this. I do that. Why don't they ask Herna to do things._ Hex thought as he made his way to the barn.

Upon reaching it, he began looking around for signs of forced entry. Seeing none he was about to return home when he caught a slight sent of burn wood in the air, which disappeared and reappeared as the wind changes direction. Sticking his finger out and taking long deep breaths through his nose, Hex tries to find the direction where the smell is coming from.

Not feeling to sure of himself, Hex checked the air again every several steps he made. And after a few checks, he began to walk towards the grassy hill where the livestock would graze on and laze around.

The smell was getting weaker with every moment he spend trying to find the source, reaching the top of the hill, what he saw shocked him for a moment, in the apex of the hill there he saw three naked men, with steam raising from the body, laying unconscious on the ground. Regaining his composure, he turned and started to run back home to tell his father of his findings as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

_Something smells nice__. Ugghhh my head hurts, I don't remember drinking at all. Darn I'm hungry, common me, get up._ Opening his eyes, the first thing he sees is a pair of brown eyes looking back at him. He tried to speak but only a dry croak came out of his mouth and he suddenly felt thirsty. The figure seemed to know his needs and helped him drink some warm water. Suddenly he felt tired and then, there was the darkness again.

* * *

"Wake up… I said wake up." The words grew clear as a hand slapped him on the left cheek. "Huh" asked Rat with each of his eyes half open and trying to focus on the person who just disturbed his sleep. _Man I'm gonna get the son of a buaa._ "uhh hello sir" "don't hello me and get dressed, meet me outside ASAP, your clothes are on the chair over there, get moving now." Forcing himself to get up, Rat start to take in his surrounding, it seems that he is in the attic of a barn. _Weird I though we were blown up, besides there was that tunnel thing man some dreams get so realistic._ Getting dressed and climbing down from the attic he met up with Kevin and Derrick, who were wearing their uniforms too.

Derrick was the first to speak, "Remember when we infiltrated the lab?" _ohh so it was not a dream._

"Well it seems that we are not on earth anymore."

"Why do you say so sir?" asked Dino who also seem to have just been woken up due to his hair.

"While you ladies were having your beauty sleep, I looked at the sky, and I think I know is that earth do not have two suns. However, I sure as hell know that we are living amongst humans. You see those people on those fields? We owe them our lives."

"How so?" asked Bernard.

"Well I don't remember what happened but, they were there, they fed us and gave us somewhere to sleep. I asked them about a few things, and got my answers. Anyway guess what the date is today?"

"Uhh the twenty seventh of April sir?" answered Dino remembering that they were inserted on the twenty fifth.

"And the year?"

"Heh 2010 of course" added Rat.

"That would have been correct if we were still on earth, Holy Terra as these people would call it, but no, we are in the forty-first millennium"

"Your kidding right?" asked Rat

"Would you like me to show you if I'm kidding or not?"

"Uhh no sir" _its just going to be a punch to the face or kick in the nuts anyway_

"Right well, I asked these kind people how we can repay them and well Dino you know machines see that tractor over there? fix it, but they said to stop if you see people in red hoods for some reason. And you follow me, ever worked in a farm before? heheh now come on people lets get working."

* * *

**Hey I know I said that this was meant for Wednesday but sorry I had work to do, anyway hope you like the story so far. If you have and reviews, improvements and questions for me then the PM or the review button is not to far away.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Feelings what a pain

**Apologies for the sudden stop of updates but if you have been reading the profile you would understand why, anyway glad to be able to write again.**

**As much as ****I want to jump right in the action where it is exciting, the characters will have to get 'used' to their new environment first. And I hope you guys remember who got what nicknames for I switch between them as you will see.**

* * *

Double-checking the fuel line, Kevin tried to start up the tractor again while eyeing the shotgun attached to the side of the seat of the tractor.

_Why would anyone attach a shotgun to a tractor? _

The sound of gravel crunching under a foot disturbed his thought. He turned and saw a tech-priest walk towards him.

A_ww man._

* * *

He spotted something from the corner of his still organic eye. For the first time in almost five months, had he seen someone try to sooth the machine spirits demands. With a mixed feeling of confusion and interest, tech-priest Sparack approached the man.

Kevin looked in awe as he noticed the mechanical features on the hooded man, _no wait cyborg, _he corrected himself. For a few seconds the cyborg-man-thing stood in silence as though he was giving Kevin some time to take in his features, or waiting for him to do or say something.

This was something new to Kevin he seen movies and read comics before, and now, something it's right in front of him, a red eye lens where his left eye should be, And that clicking, ticking and the sound of gears moving coming from the back of the man. _N__o no wait, cyborg_, he reminded himself again.

_Whoa, kindda look like the terminator_ He thought to himself

'Darn thing won't work' he said as he kicked the engine, and tried to start the tractor again. Suddenly he felt the ground in contact with his face as he was shoved aside my the cyborg,_ wow he is strong_, thought Kevin as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

'Hey man, what was that for?'

* * *

_Not only did he not properly greet me but he dare to hurt his machine spirit in front of me! _Though Sparack as he liberated the machine from the man.

'What was that for? You have hurt the spirit of the machine without listening to its requests.' Spat Sparack.  
'I am Sparack, tech-priest of the Omnissiah, and I am more than a mere man.'

Calming himself, Sparack turned his attention onto the tractor and began soothing its spirit.

'umm I'm sorry, I guess?' said Dino, but he was ignored. Not knowing what to do, he just sat there and watched as the tech-priest worked on the tractor.

Several tendrils appeared from under the red coat he was wearing and began working on the tractor as though with a mind of its own.

Witnessing this left greater awe in Kevin, as he stood back up again and waited for the tech-priest to finnish first, before trying to appologise.

* * *

Carrying a full bag of fruits of various types, never seen by Rat before, in one hand and frozen meat of some kind, which is not familiar to Rat. Silently following Herna around as she lead him through the market town of Joska.

A few hours ago, he was found lying on his bunk bed in the attic he shared with the rest of his team. With nothing to do Marta, mother of Hex and Herna, tasked him to accompany and help Herna with the purchase of groceries.

'Hey' called out Rat which got Herna's attention.

'So were you the one who looked after me when I was, uhh passed out?'

With this Herna turned but Rat caught her cheeks turning red. _Darn I forgot we were…uhh_. Rat face palmed himself. 'I'm sorry, I uhh just want to say thank you for uhh everything.'

'Your welcome' and she power walked ahead.

A smile made its way onto Rats face as he followed behind her. _Heh you remind me of her…guess…guess I will never see her again huh._ He slowed down to a stroll and look up at the distant twin sun that was starting to allow the moonless night to take its place on the night sky. Suddenly feeling empty inside he looked at a stand that caught his attention, pushing his feelings aside he called out. 'Hey! Herna! Can you buy something for me?'

'What do you want?' she asked tilting her head in confusion.

'Can i try some of those fruit things please? they look tasty'

'Hah, those are not for people to eat'

'Ohh...' said Rat _I'll just shut up. _He thought to prevent further embarrassment for himself.

* * *

It has been a while since he has been so relaxed. Derrick sat beside Eslic on the pier as they waited for the fishes, well at least what these people call fishes, to get the bait.

'Thank you again, for helping us Es.' Said Wolf who was already treating Eslic like a brother, who returned his feelings

'Its ok, I got free hands on the field and in the house so I'm not complaining' joked Eslic, which gain a few soft chuckles from the both of them.

'But are you really allowing us to continue living with your family? Me and my team would hate to be a burden to your family' asked Wolf on a more serious note.

'My friend, you are not a burden. Besides productivity have actually increased and we have harvested more then enough to last for the winter.'

'Glad to be of service, but I do not feel satisfied, it still feels as though we have to do more to repay you for what you have done for us, for after all it was our lives you have saved and we owe it to you.'

'You do not owe your live to me Derrick. It was the will of the Emperor that we were to meet and so if there is anyone you owe your life too it would be to him.'

'If that is what you say, then I guess I will head your words, but if there is anything we can do to help, please just ask anyone of us.'

'Of course, but really, my family see you as part of our family now so do not worry about anything. Right then, I guess that is enough for today, shall we head back home now? Brother?'

* * *

Dino was first to return following his "incident" with the engineseer, some how he managed to convince the tech-priest that he was slightly loose in the head, and the tech-priest made him follow suit as he operated the tractor back home while preaching about the machine cult to him. Upon arrival, he was requested by Marta to assist her with the cleaning up of the house and the

Rat was the second one to return placing the supplies on the kitchen table for Marta and Herna to attend to, with nothing to do he walked outside and laid on a patch of grass.

Staring at the sky and just though about everything that have happened, this led him think about those that he would never see again, and the though of not seeing her again brought tears to his eyes.

Wolf was the last to return together with Eslic taking their catch to the house. They spotted Rat lying alone with an arm covering his face and Eslic told Wolf to leave the fishes to him. Walking up beside Rat, Derrick asked.

'You do know that men don't cry right?' silence was the reply he got, so he spoke again.

'Remember that your not the only one who lost your past, I have seen men under me died, and I do know how you feel. But even Kevin is getting alone fine, look just try to deal with it and accept the truth, its not easy but you have to try alright?'

'Yea, I'm fine, I just got some dust in my eyes.'

'Yea dust, that's gold and old'

'Its true, the pick up must have been the cause, kicking up dust into the air.'

'Whatever you say, well I'm going inside first, take your time its almost rare to see such a starry sky on earth, even the night sky on the Sahara is nothing compared to this.'

'Yea I know, that's why I'm out here in the first place.'

'Heh' chuckled Wolf, and left Rat alone.

* * *

**Well, I got no comments, but I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter, and again I would like to hear, I mean read, your reviews, critics and comments. The button is just below ^^.**


	6. Chapter 6 : An encounter?

**Well I guess it will go like this, if I have free time, I write. *note* some spelling errors are intended.**

**Well then, did some research and well I just hope things don't get confusing, and if they do please just drop a review regarding what chapter the confusion is located and perhaps the sentence or paragraph that do not make sense. With that said below is chapter six ^^.**

* * *

Some regarded the rapid appearance and disappearance of the warp storm as an omen, a few presumed it was a good one while majority took it as a bad omen, the others was just thankful that it passed without any incident.

The governor however, did not just ignore this event, but reported the incident to the Departmento Munitorum. Some members of the Departmento Munitorum just cast a few glances at the incident and regarded it as one of the strange ways of the warp while those responsible for that sector performed checks on the planet's records for any signs of a possible chaos incursion, which they did not found.

They did found that the planet have not produced any men for the Imperial Guard, although they were self sufficient in their commercial and industrial areas and provided food for the neighbouring world's the Departmento Munitorum found this lacking.

Following this, more checks was performed regarding the planet such as its Planetary Defence Force, which they found insufficient even for a backwater planet, and other information about the planet mainly regarding population.

Several conferences were held and it was decided that Agrirok would produce its own regiment of Imperial Guards to fight for the Imperium of man and the god emperor. In the following days a training center would be constructed, propaganda posters would be put up following by recruitment letters, which will be sent to the citizens of Agrirok to inform them of this, "Glorious event".

* * *

In the time being, while the stated series of events was being planned out, Rat and Dino were tasked to follow Marta to help with errands in another, more urbanised city called Orspa, where material trade and industry takes place.

Being an urbanised city, Orspa is split into the Central Business District, Inner City and the suburbs like every other urbanised city. It also attracted a lot of population from neighbouring towns and villages in search of jobs.

Most do find jobs, although it does not pay much, it provided a consistent income. The others though were not as lucky. Several returned to their families but the more desperate ones, whether it is due to them being unable to afford the journey back or having nowhere to return to in the first place, seek shelter in the churches or resulted to crime, most choosing the later option.

Crime was mostly handled by the Arbites that patrol the streets, enforcing order. However, like an arm grabbing a handful of sand, some grains would slip between its fingers and fall to the ground again, unnoticed and not accounted for.

* * *

Stopping at a warehouse, which looked like it most likely belong to a transport company due to the number of trucks and cargo haulers driving in and out of it, some loaded and some not, the trio made their last stop for that day.

Rats and Dino waited outside, watching as goods and cargos are loaded and unloaded while Marta did what she had to do, most likely disusing about the trading of their harvest when the time comes.

After a while, she walked out with a smile on her face, 'got a good deal I presume?' asked Rat.

'Yes I we got a bonus too'

'A bonus?' Inquired Dino 'What for?'

'No idea must be our lucky day I guess, but whatever it was for I'm not complaining'

'Well then, can we head home now? As I am wasted.' Said Rat

'Wasted? What does that mean?' asked Herna

'It means very tired in this case.' answered Dino

'Yeah yeah smart guy, anyway Herna is there a faster way home or do we have to go through those damned refinery things again?' asked Rat

'I don't know, this is a farm world isn't it? So wouldn't they be processing plants instead of refineries?'

'Well, the both of you are right, this is a farm world in but we all involving some manufacturing to provide for ourselves and to provide some jobs for the people but…' said Herna

'But?' asked Rat and Dino simultaneously

'Well the jobs are low paying and it makes people desperate so the area is not exactly safe'

'Isn't it like that in almost all cities' said Rat grimly 'anyway its already late considering that we still have to travel back, which of course takes time, besides we don't have much cash, well credits I mean, so what's the worst that can happen.'

'There are a few I can think about, but let's not talk about it shall we?' said Dino with a smile.

* * *

Night fell and the street was strangely hushed besides the occasional passing of vehicles and the sound of metal clashing into metal clanging in the distance.

'You see, what did I tell you? There's nothing to worry about.' Said Rat

'well then what about that?' Asked Dino as he pointed to a group of Males hanging around the street, who are apparently drunk judging by the bottles in their hands and by the way they stagger and sway as they walked, which appear to into view after they turned a corner.

'Ahh it'll be fine.' Just as this was said one of the males in the distance pushed another guy for bumping into him, this was retuned with a shove from the guy's friend and this started a fight which also dragged several onlookers into it. 'Maybe?' said Rat not to sure of himself after witnessing what he just saw.

'So now what? Should we tried to walk past them and pray that we somehow stay unhurt? Or should we try to find a way around them through that dark alley way with who knows what lurks in it.' Suggested Dino

'Well, why don't we just wait here and see how it will turn out or maybe try to find a way around them' suggested Herna

'Through the alleyway' added Rat

'Why do you insist on that?' Asked Dino

'Well it's late already and I'm really tired, besides why am I the one carrying the bag, when is it your turn?'

'Ahh well umm'

'Yea, that's right so don't complain anyway lets go already, these darn straps are starting to dig into my shoulders and it hurts'

Letting out a sigh, Dino gave the "ladies first" gesture as Rat walked past him and followed after her now and read after they passed, looking back that the group fighting, he notice that the fighting is now more serious. A couple of people are laying on the ground, presumably passed out, some of them are left alone while the others were getting kicked or assaulted by those still standing. This action left a bad taste in his mouth and he continued after Herna and Rat who were already swallowed by the darkness of the shadows. 'Hey! Wait up!' He called out as he rushed towards them

* * *

Seeing the trio going through the alleyway, obviously to avoid the stupid drunks, silhouette drew a mental map of the area in its mind. It predicted that they would find another alleyway to cross through to return to their original path knowing there is another close by with enough distance away from the first for one to be able to safely say that they passed the dunks. Testing this hypothesis, it moves past the drunks like a shadow, with the skill of an artful dodger, determined to reach the alley before the trio.

The alley was straight and dimly lit by the moonlight, and there were several trash bins but litter were still present on the floor. Rat and Dino's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness allowing them to be able to see where they are going, whereas Herna had to be led by Dino in order not to run into anything.

'Well… I was kinda expecting something to jump out, but see, nothing wrong with alleyways' said Rat as they reached the other and of the alley.

'Hey now, don't tempt fate' said Herna

'Alright alright, anyway look here, this one got a lamp in it' said Rat as they reached the other alleyway

* * *

This alley was more or less similar besides the bins scattered at different points and a lamp that was set to beam the light produced straight down, this messed up their night vision and the shadows seemed darker than before, but due to there being light present, they were less cautious.

It watched as its prey walk into the ambush point, as it waited for them to enter the ring of light, it drew a las pistol it obtained from the corpse of some ganger that pushed his luck by trying to pick a fight with it at the back of some bar. Seeing two of them already stepping into the ring, it launched the ambush. _Where's the third _it thought to its self, _must have gone his separate way I guess_.

* * *

Rat stopped in his track, silent, as someone who was careful to hide their body in the darkness of the shadows while only exposing an arm holding some kind of weapon. Another arm came into view after a few seconds pointing towards Rat. _Me? What did I do? _Thought Rat, slightly panicking. _Ohh right! The bag. Shit what should I do._ He slowly took off the backpack and just as he took it off his shoulders, the free arm of the robber made an under arm throw and pointed at the bad again. Rat hesitated for a second and the robber snapped its fingers, showing its impatience. Rat threw the bag just short of the arm causing the robber to have to reach over and get it.

_Smart guy _it thought as it reached over picking up the bag but keeping the pistol in the other arm trained at its prey in case they tried something funny. Just as it grabbed the bag, a loud "clang" came from behind it. Turning around quickly to check if someone was there, the darkness which had provided it cover now worked against it as it also provided cover for whoever who had made the sound. This was quickly followed by the sound of running footsteps and it realised what was happening and tried to turn towards its prey but all it saw was a blur of a figure before being tackled to the ground.

* * *

Fighting blind, Dino attempted to grabbed the hair of the robber but ended up grabbing its throat. _At least it still tells me where the face is_ thought Dino as he made a hook, trying to hit the robber's chin, making an attempt to knock the guy out. His fist made contact and he felt the struggling beneath him stop. He then quickly felt for the weapon the robber carried and dragged his body into the light where Rat and Herna was. 'Its ok, I got the bastard' said Dino, as dragged the now limp body into the light.

'So I guess we should turn him into…' Dino's voice trailed off as he looked at the robber's face only to find that it belonged to a girl who looked about in her twenties. A rush of guilt came over him as realised he just striked a female. Seeing him slump his shoulders Rat moved from comforting Herna from the shock to Dino. 'Its ok, she was trying to rob us, besides you did now know' just as Rat said this, the girl started to regain her consciousness and Rat quickly sling the bag over his right shoulder and dragged Herna and Dino as quickly as possible out of the alley.

* * *

'Whoa that was close' he said 'wouldn't know what to do if she woke up and see us there. Anyway where's that gun, I wanna take a closer look at it.'

'I uhh, left it on her'

'YOU WHAT!' shouted Rat 'lets get out of here, she might remember us or maybe even be coming after us right now, What were you thinking'

'I don't know alright just give me a break'

Rat was taken back by how weak Dino looked and said 'Ahh look sorry to shout at you'

'It's alright, let's just get home quickly'

'Now that, I'm sure that's something we all agree on so come on'

'And next time, don't temp faith' reminded Herna with that they power walk and met no other delay to the transit point and got home safely with a story of their enounter to share.

* * *

'DAMMIT' she shouted as she punched the wall but no matter how hard she hits, the sting in her arm could not distract her from the humiliation she received. Not only have they left her weapon on her, they even left some credits. Pity was one of the things that she hated most, especially when it is directed towards her.

'Hey boss, look what we have here.' Said a short tubby man who spotted the girl while walking past the alley entrance, who now sat on the floor with her back leaning on the wall.

'Hey lady, wanna have a little fun with us, come on, we'll show you a good time' said another man who was much taller and packed some muscles. She looked up at them and stood up. The taller man then smiled revealing his unclean teeth with some missing in a few places.

'Heh heh that's right, be a good girl and we won't harm yo…' his speech was interrupted as his arms rushed to his neck, where now blood squirted out. The other man watched in horror as the girl turned towards him. 'no please…wait, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were the shadow' after he said this, he turned and ran, as he ran, he looked back and saw his "boss" still chocking on his own blood but was slowly turning lifeless, then it struck him, the girl was no where to be seen. He bumped into something and turned to see her standing in his path. 'No wait…please' he whispered 'Please let me go'

'Sure, I'll let you go… to hell' hissed girl who was also known as "The Shadow"

**

* * *

**

Well, I got no comments, but I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter, and again I would like to hear, I mean read, reviews, critics and comments. The button is just below ^^.


End file.
